Social Strategies
Social strategies are various strategic approaches to the game of Big Brother pertaining how someone is perceived and how they play while in the house. Housemates often fall on some of these strategies in an attempt to make it to the end and possibility claim the top prize. Social strategies often have varying degrees of effectiveness, with some working better for others in getting someone to the finale. It's possible that a social strategy can backfire on the housemate employing it, leading to their eviction from the house or losing during the finale; in other cases, it can help a housemate get to the end and win the game. Types of Social Strategies Coaster Housemates employing the Coaster social strategy include players who often have little affect on the game or attach themselves to a stronger player and ride coattails to the end. These players often have little understanding of the game and tend to do very poorly in competitions unless one is thrown to them. Coasters typically remain with one alliance throughout the game. These players may "float", in the sense that they do not have any alliances, but they do so without any real strategy. Some examples include: *Grover Sibonga (Big Brother 4) *Zoe Klemperer (Big Brother 10) *Trisha Gee (Big Brother 11) *Alton Losick (Big Brother 13) Collaborator If selecting the Collaborator social strategy, the housemate will attempt join an alliance and help that alliance make it as far as possible into the game. They will go along with the Leader's decisions, or the overall alliance's decision in the case of Leader-less groups. The Collaborators goal is to keep their alliance intact, while simultaneously not appearing as a great of a threat as the Leader. Some examples include: *Lauren Chiogna (Big Brother 3) *Deena Schultz (Big Brother 4) *Josh Hallmann (Big Brother 5) *Sid Gates (Big Brother 8) Floater The typical Floater social strategy includes consciously joining no alliances or joining many but having true loyalty to none. The Floater's goal is to stay out of the way and be seen as a non-threat while the Leaders and the Gamers take themselves out of the game. Floaters are purposely attempting to either play multiple sides of the house against each other or remain in the middle of opposing alliances in order to strategically further themselves in the game. Some examples include: *Lilia Broun (Big Brother 6) *'Marlyn Erickson' (Big Brother 8) *Carson Kael (Big Brother 9) *Lloyd Vega (Big Brother 12) Gamer When utilizing the Gamer social strategy, the player seeks to present themselves as a "fan of the game" and argues that a housemate who is not playing the game "well" does not deserve to stay in the house. They promote the eviction of the Floaters and the Snakes so that the Leaders and the Gamers, who they argue ultimately deserve to win the game, can decide the winner without fear of giving the title to the undeserving. Some examples include: *Katey Tobler (Big Brother 4) *Xavier Hugo (Big Brother 7) *Summer Thomas (Big Brother 13) *Jarek Kroloczyk (Big Brother 14) Leader The Leader social strategy has the player create an open (or, rarely, secret) alliance and use that alliance's power to control the happenings in the house. They are usually big targets for eviction and so rely on the ability of their alliance to win competitions and the fear of reciprocation from alliance members in the case of the Leader's eviction. The Leader's goal is to keep his or her own alliance (or, in some cases, sub-alliance) in the house for as long as possible so that their control of the house increases. Some examples include: *Robin Gunn (Big Brother 2 and Big Brother 12) *Hans Falsey (Big Brother 10) *Richard Hillen (Big Brother 11) *'Sarah Bithell' (Big Brother 13) Loudmouth The Loudmouth social strategy involves the player threatening all or some of the other housemates. The Loudmouth's goal is to appear to be unable to get the necessary jury votes to win the top prize and/or to make the other housemates afraid to vote to evict the Loudmouth for fear of becoming a target of the Loudmouth if he or she is not evicted. Some examples include: *Kate Juvenal (Big Brother 7) *Vic Miccile (Big Brother 8) *Penny Tasat (Big Brother 10) *Samuel Janes (Big Brother 11) Snake The Snake social strategy primarily involves manipulating the other housemates. Usually, a player described as a snake is very friendly, but is not open about where their loyalties lie. The Snake's goal is to influence the other housemates into evicting the player the Snake wants to remove from the game without bringing attention to themselves. Some examples include: *'Kris Hurd' (Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 12) *Abby Espenshade (Big Brother 9) *Ferdinand Mullaly (Big Brother 9) *Vivienne Sauverterre (Big Brother 14) Under the Radar When utilizing the Under the Radar social strategy, the player seeks to lay low in the house and not make huge waves as a means of getting to the end of the game. These players can simultaneously employ any other strategy, but ensure that all or most of the moves they make in the game go unnoticed by their fellow housemates. These players typically form strong bonds with other housemates which in turn makes them appear as less of a threat. Some examples include: *Frederic Vitali (Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 12) *Harmony Moliere (Big Brother 7) *Mona Bamberg (Big Brother 10) *Joplin Cotton (Big Brother 14) Category:GameplayCategory:StrategiesCategory:Big Brother